Grief
by D2L
Summary: Jika memang kau tidak menginginkannya, kenapa kau masih bisa bersikap baik padanya dan tidak membuat dirimu membencinya? Ah, kau sudah pernah melakukannya dan itu sama sekali tidak berguna karena kau selalu melihat takdir yang berujung pada hal yang sama. /Newbie/ All Super Junior Couple! R n R please! *Puppy eyes*


**Grief**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Pair: All Super Junior Couple**

**Sumarry: Jika memang kau tidak menginginkannya, kenapa kau masih bisa bersikap baik padanya dan tidak membuat dirimu membencinya? Ah, kau sudah pernah melakukannya dan itu sama sekali tidak berguna karena kau selalu melihat takdir yang berujung pada hal yang sama. **

.

.

.

**Author's POV**

Pandangan matamu yang imut yang dijuliki kelinci itu dan selalu memancarkan kebahagian kini menampakkan tatapan mata yang sangat lesu. Kepalamu terasa sangat sakit. Jantungmu berdetak lebih keras. Kau hendak memegangnya, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mau membuat teman sesama timmu khawatir dengan keadaanmu saat ini.

Lagipula ini bukanlah sakit yang berarti. Ini sama sekali tidak ada bandingannya denagn penyakit asli seperti penyakit anemia yang deritamu. Hal itu hanya akan membuatmu sedih untuk sesaat. Melihat orang yang disukaimu dekat dengan orang lain hanya kesedihan sesaat bukan?

Lagipula kau juga sudah sering merasakannya. Kau sudah sangat pandai dalam menyembunyikannya dan menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di jantungmu. Kau sudah terbiasa untuk menahan matamu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan butiran air mata yang akan memalukanmu.

Kau adalah laki-laki. Menangis adalah sesuatu yang tabu bagimu. Tapi bukannya mencintainya juga adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi? Kau menyukainya. Ayolah, akuilah semua itu.

Ah, aku lupa. Kau sudah mengakuinya. Tapi kau terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Atau sebetulnya aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika kau mengatakannya. Dan kau berusaha untuk mulai menjaga jarak dengannya. Agar hal yang terjadi dahulu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Agar apa yang terjadi dikehidupanmu sebelumnya tidak akan terjadi lagi. Kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat susah. Takdir itu kembali terulang lagi. Dan menjadi semakin menyakitkan ketika dia sudah mengetahui jalannya.

Kau berusaha untuk menjauhinya. Tapi kau sudah tahu bahwa kau pernah melakukannya di kehidupanmu sebelumnya dan malah membuat semua orang curiga. Perasaan memuakkan itu semakin cepat juga terkuak kepermukaan.

Kau berusaha untuk berakting seperti biasa. Kau berusaha untuk berakting seperti tidak ada hal ganjil yang pernah terjadi. Tapi semua itu juga sangat tidak berguna. Kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya kau bahkan hampir membunuh dirimu sendiri.

Atau kau membuatnya menjadi tiba-tiba memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Itu merupakan kabar baik. Tapi lagi-lagi semuanya sama sekali tidak berjalan dengan baik. Dia meninggalkanmu pada akhirnya dengan alasan dia tidak ingin dicemohkan dengan sekitarnya karena memiliki penyimpangan.

Kau tidak tahu ingin menyalahkan siapa lagi akan semua takdir yang sudah kau jalani. Berbagai banyak macam kisah yang sudah kau lalui. Tapi semuanya selalu berakhir dengan cara yang sama. Dengan cara yang tragis. Selalu kau yang terluka pada akhirnya.

Sudah berapa lagi kau mengalaminya? Sudah berapa kali itu terjadi seperti roda yang tidak pernah berhenti berputar?

Kau tersentak saat ada yang seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak kirimu. Kau mengenal tangan itu hanya dengan sekali melihatnya. Milik Ryeowook orang yang bisa dibilang teman seperjalanannya. Atau itu hanya dugaannya saja dan juga pemikirannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" ucapnya agak takut kau sakit atau apa. Karena kau orang yang suka merasa baik padahal kau sedang sakit.

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu tanda kau tidak apa-apa. Dari kejauhan kau melihat ada seseorang yang menatapmu. Eunhyuk. Laki-laki itu menatapmu. Dia tahu semuanya dan juga sebaliknya. Dia sama-sama memilikinya.

Selain itu ada juga yang mempunyainya. Tapi sedang tidak berada di sini. kau bisa bilang dia adalah seorang namja babo yang sedang berusaha untuk memeperbaiki apa yang telah diperbuatnya di masa lalu. Dialah yang paling berusaha dan juga sebetulnya yang paling gampang mengubah masa lalunya karena dia mempunyai posisi yang berbeda denganmu dan juga Eunhyuk.

Ah, sepertinya orang yang kita bicarakan sudah masuk ke dalam ruang khusus bagi mereka sebelum mereka akan mengadakan sebuah konser. Yesung, orang yang paling diakui kejeniusannya dalam bidang tarik suara di Super Junior.

Kalian bertiga saling bertatapan mata. Berusaha menyalurkan apa yang kalian rasakan. Yang lainnya lagi-lagi memandang kalian dengan tatapan bingung dan juga khawatir. Kalian sering melakukannya. Sangat malah.

Kau hanya berharap. Kapan semua ini akan betul-betul terputus? Dan kalian tidak akan dipermainkan oleh takdir lagi?

**TBC**

**A/N: Saya adalah author baru! Berbaik hatilah pada saya untuk memberikan review penyemangat untuk berkarya pada fic kedua saya ini! Dan bisa melanjutkannya dengan cepat TT^TT. Review please?! *puppy eyes***


End file.
